White Haired Angel
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up! Ryou meets a new student attending Domino High and ...
1. Welcome to my Life

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This fic was so random. I just suddenly decided to write a fic about my YGO character, Miranda Ame, so you could learn more about her. I already have two fics up with my other OC, Miyu Subari. Also, I have a bio page called 'Meet The Gang' posted with some information about them and Lucky Ruti's characters.

Well, I'm not going to bore you with my author notes so let's start this, shall we?

Disclaimer: Don't own it otherwise this would be in a manga or animated. ^_~

White Haired Angel

by Hotaru Sasaki the Demon Goddess

*Miranda's POV*

Konnichiwa, namea wa Miranda desu. [1] I'm 15 at 5' 2" and I have short white hair and blue eyes. I just recently moved to Domino and I don't think things are ever going to change for me. The only thing that's changed is the background. Nobody notices me. I have no friends and I mainly keep to myself. I probably sound boring and to you I probably am, but I help being who I am.

I'm starting school today. Obachan [2] is busy making breakfast. Coming down in my new school uniform, I yawn as I greet her.

"Ohayo, obachan."

"Ohayo, Miranda-chan. How are you this morning?"

"Tired," I manage, sitting at the table.

"Well, bedtime is over and its almost time for school."

"Hai, hai," I mumble, resting my head in my arms. I suddenly heard a noise and looked up to find she'd placed a plate in front of me. Eggs and bacon as a smiley face. It was her little clue that she wanted my to smile which I rarely do. Didn't work. After breakfast, I clean my dishes and leave, biding my obachan good-bye.

Sakura petals found their way to the ground as I walked along, hugging my trappers in my arms. I sighed as I thought of the day ahead of me. I would be introduced to the class, given a seat, and then forgotten. 

__

'Why do I bother' I thought to myself. I hug my trappers closer as a feeling of loneliness washes over me. Just as I begin to see the high school I was suddenly jolted forward from behind and, though I didn't fall, my trappers flew from my arms, skidding on the ground. Dazed, I watched a blonde boy chasing after a brunette, both looking about my age. Groaning, I knelt down to get my stuff when suddenly a pale hand reached out and picked one of them up. Looking up, my blue eyes met brown. The white-haired boy got up with my stuff. Standing myself, I took them as he handed them to me.

"Here you go. I really must apologize for them," he said calmly, referring to the two boys. "Jou in a rage is scary and I'm sure Honda would have stopped and apologized for himself but well…." He smiled. Blinking, I thought I could feel myself blushing. "Oh, gomen! Namea wa Ryou desu. O-namea wa nan desu ka? [3]" It was now that I found my voice.

"Namea wa Miranda desu. Arigato."

"No problem. Are you new in town?" I nod. Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Ryou, let's get going!" I look further ahead to see a cerulean eyed brunette calling towards us.

"Hai, Seto." He turned back to me, "Nice meeting you. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Before I can stop myself I blurt,

"I hope so." I covered my mouth, blushing harder. Ryou smiled lightly and nodded, turning to follow Seto.

---

*Normal POV*

Ryou and Seto wondered into homeroom, finding Jou glaring at Honda from his seat.

"What's going on?" Seto asked. Ryou wasn't exactly sure himself.

"Jou?" The honey-eyed boy looked over. "What's the matter?"

"Honda's making moves on my sister. AGAIN!" Honda cringed, chuckling nervously. Ryou and Seto sighed and sweatdropped.

"Well, Honda, I'll just have you know that you almost killed someone a minute ago." Honda raised an eyebrow. "That poor girl outside. You almost ran her over. Poor dear," Ryou scolded.

"Oh, yeah! I made a mental note to find her and say I was sorry."

"And did you see how well he kept that _mental _note?" Honda's eyebrow twitched.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like, baka!"

"You're still sore over Shizuka. That's why you said that!"

"So? I don't want you to bother her anymore." The sensei walked in.

""Oh, ye-" Honda quieted, straightening in his seat. The sensei, Sakana-san [4], looked over to see Honda and Jou glaring at each other. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and cleared his throat.

"Ohayo, class. We have a new student." There was some murmuring before the door opened.

*Miranda's POV*

I took a deep breathe before I finally opened the door. I may be quiet but I still get nervous when going in front of a class. I'm very shy. I mean _VERY _shy. As I slid the door open, the class silenced. I walked in as the teacher gave them my name and began to write it on the board. As I turn towards the class I immediately spot Ryou and Seto. Mainly Ryou. I take a quick glance and notice someone in the corner who… looked like Ryou? There were two other boys who looked similar as well. Both with black-spiked, red-tipped hair with lightening bolt blonde bangs. One looked more dangerous, though. Like Ryou's 'double' in the corner. 

"Please make her feel welcome. Now let's see." Sakana-san's vioce brings my attention back. "Ah, you can sit right next to Seto, Miranda." Ryou spun to look at the empty desk behind himself, then turned to smile at me as I walked up. Taking a seat, I look at the book that Sakana-san just gave me. "Now, class, please open your books." 

__

'What page,' I ask silently, staring at the book. Sakana-sensei didn't tell me. 

"Jusan," came a soft whisper. [5] I snap my head up to see Ryou looking at me. I feel myself blushing again.

"N-nani?"

"That's the page we're on." Then I did something I hadn't really done since my parents died. I smiled.

"Arigato." Maybe things will change.

TBC…

Index:

1. Hello, my name is Miranda

2. Aunt or Grandma (informal) In this case, Miranda lives with her grandmother.

3. (first part he says is related to #1) O-namea wa nan desu ka - May I ask your name?

4. Sakana - fish ^_^ 

5. Jusan - Thirteen

I know that was short but there's more to come so don't hurt me. I would like to get a good number of reviews though before I continue. I need some sort of will to go on. Thanks to Yami Megami, I finished 'Ancient Past' way earlier then I thought I would. Arigato.

Well, you see the button. Review, onegai shimasu. (Hey, that rhymed)


	2. New Friends

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I think this is going to be such a sweet fic. ^_^ Anyway, I would like to thank Rei for reviewing. Arigato gozaimasu! But, alas, I will bore you with author notes no more.

Disclaimer: I thought I told you already…*sweatdrop* 

White Haired Angel

Chapter 2

*Miranda's POV*

Ryou and I ended up having a lot more classes together. Wow! I haven't felt like this since my parents were still alive. I feel so much better. I feel like I …belong. 

Lunchtime. I looked around for somewhere to go feeling alone again. I didn't know anyone and I guess that's okay. It would be nice if someone would introduce themselves like… Ryou had. Why do I feel this way when I think about him? I feel butterflies in my stomach every time. But then I think about that other boy who looked almost _just_ like him. Maybe they were brothers.

I walked further out and sat at the base of a tree. Sighing, I decided to do my homework. I would normally read but I purposely left my book at home so I would do other things instead. I guess that didn't work. First day and I have loads of homework.

After about 10 minutes I had finished my Geometry and my History. Too easy. I was about to start my English when a shadow cast itself over me. Startled, I looked up to see….

*Ryou's POV*

I don't know how long I sat next to Seto and told myself to go over to her and say something but I finally gathered the courage and got up.

"Hey, minna, I'll be right back." Not waiting for their replies, I turned and headed over to the tree she was sitting against. When I reached her, she immediately looked up, startled. Startled? Was she expecting no one to talk to her? Crouching down a bit, I looked to see what she was doing. "Homework? Aren't you lonely over here?" She looked in the other direction sorrowfully.

"Yeah," she murmured. At this, as though it was a reflex, I grabbed her hand.

"Come on." She looked confused at first but then got up and followed. So now I was leading her along by her hand, hoping she didn't see the blush across my face. Though, it's kind of hard to hide with a pale face like mine. As I got back to the others, they looked up. "You guys remember Miranda-chan from this morning, ne?"

"Yeah, hi Miranda, I'm Yugi." After he was finished I decided to make things easier for everyone and named each person as I pointed to them. 

"And that's Jou, Seto, Honda, Miyu, Yami…" Miyu leaned against Yami who still looked like he regretted coming to school today. He and Bakura have been like that since they started about three weeks ago. Mine and Yugi's fault.

"I'm Tamashi and this is Yoko," said the blue-eyed light brunette. He, in turn, pointed to a green-eyed blonde girl. I felt Miranda tug on my jacket.

"Ryou-kun…" I turned red again. "Who's that?" She pointed up into the tree we were sitting near at the white haired demon.

"Oh, that's Bakura." She seemed to be very interested in Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. I really don't blame her.

"Come on, Miranda, sit with us," Yoko said.

"O-okay. Let me go get my stuff…" I watched as she spun around to get her bag. I then jumped and yelped as Jou slammed his hand on my shoulder.

"Someone's gotta crush." He told me in a singsong tone. I blushed again. Arigato, Jou. And here it had probably just vanished from my face. Not anymore.

"That hurt," I whined, trying to change the subject. He looked at his hand like he was trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Oh, gomen."

"Hai, hai," I mumble. He gave me a grin.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I'm right, ne?" At this point I want to go into a corner and hide because now the rest of the group was staring at me. I didn't even look, I could feel it. Don't you hate it when you're minding your own business and you can feel when someone is watching you. Gives me the creeps, especially when its Bakura. Even if I didn't do anything wrong he'll stare. I guess he just likes to do it. But thankfully, Miranda had come back over so everyone went back to what they were doing. This was going to be a long day.

---

*Miranda's POV*

The rest of the day seemed to go uneventful. My last class was Biology. Joy. Please note the sarcasm. Anyway, I stared at the clock whenever I could always see one minute go by. Finally, I got fed up and started drawing on a random paper. I wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything. Not even what I was drawing. When the bell finally rang, I 'woke up' and came back to reality. Thankfully, Aoki-sensei didn't notice my trip to my own world so I wasn't in trouble. I was about to close my trapper when I say what I had drawn. It was the word 'Ryou' in bubble letters with shadowing. 

"Ame-san?" My head shot up as Aoki-sensei called to me.

"H-hai," I answered. I heard she was scary and that she acted like a drill sergeant more than a teacher. Most of her students were afraid to answer her questions.

"Aren't you going to miss the bus?" I paled. That was my only way home. Obachan didn't drive so I would have to walk home.

"Arigato," I said, zipping out the door and down the hall.

Much to my disappointment, the bus was turning down the school 'driveway' as they called it because it was so long. The school was basically in the middle of nowhere. It was a good walk before I left the school property. [1] "Great. Just great. Guess I have a long walk home." Sighing, I turned towards the school to go call my obachan to tell her I would be late when I saw ..him. 

"Konbanwa, [2] Miranda-chan. I thought I would walk home with you," Ryou said.

"Demo…" [3]

"You take my bus. I saw you this morning. I noticed you weren't going to make it."

"Oh."

"You don't mind, ne?"

"Oh, iie! Not at all. I just have to call and tell my obachan that I'm going to be late. Okay?"

"Okay." After calling and telling her I would be late I met Ryou out in the front and we started our 'long journey' home. I didn't mind. Ryou was with me.

TBC…

Index:

1. My high school is like that. The driveway is like its own highway. And it does seem like its in the middle of nowhere.

2. Konbanwa - Good Evening

3. Demo… - But…

That was a little short too. But I thought it would be a perfect ending for this chapter so… But I will have another chapter though I would like some reviews before I put the next one up. Oh, yeah! Did you notice that Anzu isn't in this? She will make no appearance what so ever. I hate her. End of story.Oh and if you would like to learn more about Yoko, Miyu, Miranda, or Tamashi - check out **'Meet the Gang' **cuz there's more info in that about them. Well, see the pretty button. Use the button. Onegai shimasu! (Please)


	3. Ramen

Chapter 3! I'd like to thank Fanasy and, again, Rei for reviewing me. And Little Brother Pyro too (I knew it seemed weird. I knew that but it wouldn't click when I looked it over. It had been bugging me… I'll fix that. Thanx.) Anyway, I'm glad you guys like it. Now on with this fic….

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it…. *sigh*

Yami-Hikari

Hikari-Yami

__

'Thoughts'

White Haired Angel

Chapter 3

*Ryou's POV*

I learned so much about her during the walk home. She lived in Shinjuku [1] before she came here. In school she was so quiet but now she seemed so full of life. She reminds me of… myself. Before I met everyone and go to know them.

You like her… I almost jumped at suddenly hearing his voice in the back of my head.

Bakura, you scared me. I could _feel_ him grin. 

I tend to do that. I scoffed, causing Miranda to give me a strange look.

"Ryou…"

"H-hai?" She shook her head.

"Nevermind." I mentally sighed to myself, hearing Bakura laugh at me.

You would think that's funny. More snickering. I swear, sometimes I just don't know if I can take it anymore. Finally, we had found ourselves in front of Miranda's house. Blinking, she looked at me.

"We're… here. That seemed to take less time then I thought." I turned my right wrist over and pulled down my sleeve a bit revealing my watch. 

"We've been walking for about an hour and a half."

"Oh… hmmm." She walked up to the door and opened it. "Tadaima, obachan!" [2] She looked over to me, smiling. "Come on." Blinking, I pointed to myself. "Yeah, you. Come on."

Way to go, Lover boy.

Oh, hush. Even more snickering. Now turning my attention back to the white-haired girl, I followed.

"Obachan?" She wandered off, searching for the said person. She came back with a small note. "I guess she went out," she mumbled, reading. Now I felt nervous.

*Miranda's POV*

She's not home. I looked down at the note, reading it to myself:

Miranda,

I needed to go to the store. I should be home in an hour or so.

Love,

Obachan

I sighed. Oh, well, guess I have the house to …myself. I looked up to see brown eyes staring at me, confused. I opened my mouth to tell him what the note said but nothing seemed to want to come out. What's wrong with me?! 

"S-she went out," I finally managed. 

"Oh, well, if you want me to leave, I will. I'm sure she wouldn't like it if she found me here alone with you. You know how guardians are."

"Iie, don't leave. Onegai shimasu. [3]" I frowned at the thought of being alone. Before I realized it, he was standing in front of me.

"Well, no need to pout about it," he said, smiling warmly at me. I smiled back.

"Okay, well, are you hungry?" I turned and went into the kitchen, hearing Ryou follow. "We have Ramen."

"Sounds good." [4]

"Where did she put them?" I searched a few cabinets till I saw them on the top shelf of one. "Now why and how did she put them up there?" Shaking my head, I walked over and started the water then grabbed a step ladder. These shelves were evil, I swear. Climbing up, I grabbed two, but apparently someone didn't like me today because I slipped and fell back. 

"Miranda!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I was waiting for when I would hit the floor but instead I felt someone catch me. Opening me eyes I saw… that boy. The one who looked like Ryou. "Miranda, daijobu desu ka?" [5]

"D-dare desu ka?" [6] I whispered. I mean, sure, I knew who he was but… he wasn't here just a minute ago. It's as if he appeared out of thin air. He just stared at me, setting me down. I turned around to see Ryou looking very concerned. "Ryou?"

"You remember Bakura, ne?"

"Hai, demo… I don't remember him being with us… Did I hit my head?" Ryou chuckled sympathetically.

"Iie, you didn't. Bakura, he…. well…" I looked from him to Bakura and back.

"Ryou?"

"Miranda, this might be hard to explain and you might not even believe me…" Suddenly, the water I set before started to whistle. I walked over turning it off. Turning back around, I saw Ryou's bright red face. I looked at Bakura and hoped one of them would speak to break the silence. At least _that _prayer was answered.

"Miranda, come here," Bakura held his hand out as if waiting to take mine. Walking over, he took my hand and led me into the living room, telling me to sit. I did so and waited for an explanation. "Now listen carefully, I'm going to tell you everything but don't ask anything till I'm done. Clear?" His voice had an edge to it that left no protest so I just nodded. I then realized that Ryou was still in the kitchen. Great, I'm in a room alone with Bakura. Now I'm really nervous. So now Bakura was telling me about some Millennium Ring that Ryou had and that he's some 5,ooo year old ancient spirit that managed to form a body. [7] Realizing he was done, I began with the obvious questions.

"Why should I believe this?" It came out as whisper and I had lowered my gaze. He leaned over and lifted my chin.

"Because as crazy as it might sound. It's true. Ryou wanted to explain this when he got to know you better but I couldn't have you fall and hurt yourself now could I?" [8] 

__

'Wow! He looked so evil before in class. Now he looks so …sweet. Like he cares…' I thought. Then, as though he was told, Ryou came in. He looked at me, biting his lower lip.

"You understand why I thought you wouldn't believe me?" I nod. 

"I'll leave you two." Before I could protest he …vanished.

"Ryou, where did he…"

"The Ring." He sighed, walking over and sitting in Bakura's previous seat. "Miranda?"

"Hm?"

"Please tell me that you won't avoid me."

"Nani?" That had caught me off guard.

"You don't think that's weird."

"Well, I do. Sorta. Demo…"

"I thought you were going to steer clear of us because of this." I shook my head wildly. I was praying all day to whoever would listen that we would be in the same classes. This didn't change that. "Oh, good. So? How about that Ramen?" I perked up.

"Oh, yeah." I was about to get up when the door opened.

"Tadaima, Miranda!" Obachan! I looked at Ryou. 

"Uhh, stay right there." I hurried over to the door and greeted her. "Hey, you went shopping?"

"Hai. How long ago did you get here."

"I got in about 20 minutes ago or so." She nodded and handed me a bag.

"Could you put that away for me?"

"Sure." She looked behind me.  
"Miranda-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Who's this young man?" I spun around to see Ryou shyly waving.

"Oh, well, this is Ryou. He's in some of my classes and he walked home with me." I smiled at Ryou then turned to see Obachan staring at me. She then walked over to Ryou.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ryou. I'm Miranda's obachan. You can call me Haruka." [9]

"Umm, okay. If that's what you would prefer."

"Aren't you sweet. Um, Ryou, this might sound weird but can you come with me a moment." He looked at me then back.

"Okay." I blinked as Obachan turned to me and took the bag back.

"Wait in the living room, dear." Still confused as to what she was up to, I obliged.

*Haruka's POV*

I walked into the kitchen, setting down the bags on the table. I began to pull out groceries that needed to be refrigerated as I spoke.

"Ryou, do you realize that Miranda likes you?"

"I kinda figured. If anything a little voice told me so." I gave him a weird look. "It's an inside joke." Turning back to the food, I continued.

"You know, she hasn't smiled since her parents died."

"She never told me that. She's been smiling all day. At least as far as I know. When did …her parents die?"

"When she was 6."

"Oh," came the whispered response. I looked at him.

"Now don't go feeling sorry for her. She's been depressed enough in her life."

"Reminds me of myself," he mumbled to himself but I pretended not to hear. I had no right to pry.

"I just wanted to tell you because it makes so happy to see that _she's_ happy. I want her to be happy. You understand…"

"Yeah, my otusan is like that too. Whenever he's home."

"What do you mean?"

"He's an archeologist so he's always on some dig."

"Oh, you must get so lonely…"

"Sometimes…"

*Ryou's POV*

You know how you feel when you don't know someone and even though they're right there you feel alone. I don't feel that way around Haruka. She's so nice. 

"Oh, you must get so lonely…"

"Sometimes…"

You still have me…

I know.

"Well, if you ever want to just hang out because you're lonely, you're more than welcome here."

"A-arigato, Haruka-san."

"Just Haruka, okay." I nodded. "Would you like to stay for dinner."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on. Miranda would love that." 

Your call…

You can stay… I looked over into the living room.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Good. Now go on. Get outta here." I raised an eyebrow.

"You just told me to stay."

"Oh, you're a funny one."

Hysterical His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Ha…ha Shaking my head, I walked into the living room. As soon as I entered, Miranda stood.

"So? What happened?"

"She just wanted to talk."

"I know. About what?"

"About …my dad." She crossed her arms. "Well, we did." It was then I realized she had changed. She was now wearing a light blue tank top and blue jeans. "Now I feel fancy," I said, sitting down. 

"Huh?" I tugged at my uniform. "Oh. Gomen nasai."

"Oh, it's okay. Your obachan invited me to dinner."

"Honto?" [10] She sat down next to me.

"Hai."

"Is… Bakura going to come out?"

"I don't know. He does what he wants."

"So… you're his hikari and he's your…Hey, does that mean that Yugi and Yami are the same?"

"Now you're getting it. Bakura was a Tomb Raider while Yami was the Prince of Ancient Egypt." [11]

"Sugoi!" [12]

"You seem really interested."

"I am. So he's always going to be with you?"  
"I guess. I really don't know." I noticed my bag. "So? Did you finish all that homework in Geometry?"

"Are you kidding.? She assigned page 248-249, ne?"

"Uhhh, hai."

"There in the back of the book. Numbers 1-31 odd." I stared at her. "Nani? I already know how to do it. Why bother?" I started to laugh at this.

"I guess. That's clever."

"Why have the answers back there and not use them?" She shrugged. [13] 

"Dinner, you two."

Are you coming?

I'll give the old woman a heart attack

Bakura…

You know how I am. And I don't socialize too well. Especially with old people.

She's not _that_ old

Still. Go eat. I sighed.

*Miranda's POV*

It's kind of weird how he gets that glazed look. Like he's not there anymore. I'll get used to it.

"Ryou?" His head snapped up in my direction.

"Hai?"

"Come on." He smiled, following me. 

---

After dinner, Ryou had to leave but I didn't like the fact he was going alone. It was really dark out by now. Before he walked out the door he leaned over and whispered,

"Don't worry. I won't be alone." I nodded.

"At least call when you get in, Ryou-kun."

"Alright. If it'll make you feel better. Ja ne." With that, he left. Not bad for my first day.

TBC…

Index: (There's a lot…*sweatdrop*)

1. Shinjuku is located in Japan

2. Tadaima - I'm home

3. Onegai shimasu - please (or just onegai)

4. I love Ramen. (gomen, had to day that)

5. Daijobu desu ka? - Are you alright? (I believe 'Daijobu' alone means 'I'm alright' …I think.)

6. Dare desu ka? - Who are you?

7. I don't know if they can do that from what I saw in the show but its my fic so they can form their own bodies. 

8. Bakura is going to be out of character in this (OOC)

9. I'm calling Miranda's obachan (grandma) Haruka from now on.

10. Honto - Really

11. See my story 'Ancient Past' (It's complete)

12. Sugoi - can mean 'cool' or 'awesome' ~pronounced 'sue-goy'

13. My Geometry teacher does that. Every homework assignment is only the odd #'s so we all just copy from the back. *shrug* 

Another chapter done. Yay! *clears her throat* Anyway, I would REALLY love it if you would review. It makes me want to keep going. So use the button on the bottom of the screen. 

Bakura: Why am I OOC.

Hotaru: Because… I want you to be. And you're so kawaii when you care.

Bakura: *blushing* Oh, shut it…

Hotaru: Review and I would like to wait till I get a _good _number of reviews before I continue. Again, I would like to thank Little Brother Pyro, Fantasy and Rei. Glad you both like it. And for more information on these original characters: Miyu, Yoko, Miranda, and Tamashi… Please read **'Meet the Gang'**


End file.
